Baby, It's Cold Outside
Baby, It's Cold Outside ist ein Song aus der zehnten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat, und wid von Blaine und Kurt gesungen. Blaine bittet Kurt darum, dass er aufhören soll, so viel zu lernen und stattdessen mit ihm sein Duett probt, welches er später mit einer Partnerin bei dem Kings Island – ein Vergnügungspark in Cincinnati – "Christmas Spectacular" aufführen wird. Während des Songs tanzen die beiden flirtend umeinander herum und nachdem sie geendet haben, meint Blaine zu Kurt, dass seine Gesangspartnerin bei weitem nicht so gut sein wird er. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Neptune's Daughter aus dem Jahr 1949. Charts Lyrics Kurt (Blaine): I really can't stay (But baby, it's cold outside) I've got to go away (But baby, it's cold outside) This evening has been... (Been hoping that you'd drop in) ...so very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice) My mother will start to worry (Beautiful, what's your hurry?) My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar) So really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry) But maybe just a half a drink more (Put some records on while I pour) The neighbors might faint (Baby, it's bad out there) Say, what's in this drink? (No cabs to be had out there) I wish I knew how... (Your eyes are like starlight now) ...to break the spell (I'll take your hat; your hair looks well) I ought to say no, no, no, Sir (Mind if I move in closer?) At least I'm gonna say that I tried (What's the sense in hurting my pride?) I really can't stay (Baby, don't hold out) Beide: But Baby it's cold outside Kurt (Blaine): I simply must go (But, baby, it's cold outside) The answer is no (But, baby, it's cold outside) This welcome has been... (How lucky that you'd drop in) ...so nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm) My sister will be suspicious (Gosh, your lips look delicious) My brother will be there at the door (Waves upon a tropical shore) My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (Ooh, your lips are delicious) But maybe just a cigarette more (Never such a blizzard before) I've gotta get home (But baby, you'll freeze out there) Say, lend me your coat (It's up to your knees out there) You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand) But don't you see (How can you do this thing to me?) There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Think about a lifelong sorrow) At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died) I really can't stay (Get over that hold out) Beide: But Baby it's cold outside! Trivia *Seit 2005 hat das Kings Island kein "Christmas Spectacular" mehr, dennoch meint Blaine, dass er den Song dafür performen wird. *Lindsay Pearce, die in der Serie Harmony, spielt, sang den Song bei The Glee Project. *Darren Criss und Brad Ellis performten den Song 2011 beim "Sing Out, Raise Hope"-Konzert. *In Transitioning wird der Song erwähnt, als Blaine Kurt fragt, ob er sich noch an ihr erstes Duett erinnern kann. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel